Back into The Libary
by Hermes96
Summary: The TARDIS has gone into shutdown leaving Clara locked in the console room. The doctor must race to free her by going into the one place he know will hurt the most. The library. He races to complete his goal whilst avoiding being detected by his past self and Donna. Can he retrieve the body of River song with out being spotted? ….
1. Chapter 1

Summery – the TARDIS has gone into shutdown leaving Clara locked in the console room. The doctor must race to free her by going into the one place he know will hurt the most. The library. He races to complete his goal whilst avoiding being detected by his past self and Donna. Can he retrieve the body of River song with out being spotted? ….

Disclaimer ~ I do not own any of these characters and nor do I gain any sort of money from this story.

Authors note ~ I will try to upload a new bit every week but I make no promise. Please please review

The Doctor sat there in a leather arm chair facing the fire place listening to the sounds of the TARDIS quietly humming away. He smiled to him self as he sat sipping his tea. He looked around at the room, his favorite room, and smiled. The rooms walls were covered in wooden round holes and there was just one door to his left. The door was arched and made of old English oak It had a single round hole with the seal of Rasalion in the center that was his door from his home on Galifrey the only thing he had brought from Galifrey. He looked over to the wall on his right and saw a screen showing the console room Clara was sitting there flipping through a copy of Summer Falls. Oh how much he loved that book. He put down his cuppa and reached for his sonic but stopped himself there was know need for that at the moment.

He smiled and got up stretching as he wondered over to a book case that contained ten books. A coppy of The angles kiss, Summer falls, Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows to name a few. The rest of the case was filled with little mementos from his past adventures he surveyed the relics he saw a picked up a recorder and gave it a play. No just no, there's no point in ruining any more perfectly good songs. He picked up over bits and bobs a knife left by Lela, a photo of Sarah and K – 9, a little black box a memento from the time he lived with the ponds and Gun left by River before she'd gone to The Library. Oh how he missed River. He picked up the little TARDIS blue book, that had an entire shelf dedicated to it, and flicked through the pages as he remembered the times they had had. Then he got to the back and saw a page that River had written in. He looked down at her familiar handwriting.

My dearest doctor.

You may think I do not know that today is

out last day together. I knew the second I saw

that look in your eyes. I am sorry our song

has ended but I wouldn't have missed it for

the world. As I am writing this you

are arguing with Loki. Who knew Asgard

was a real place? Or that Thor was such a

great kisser, boy you should have seen your

face. But know it comes to the bit where I

must say farewell my sweet as I fear you must

take me home one last time. Remember my

darling the end must come to all.

Good bye sweetie River X.

The doctor sat down in his chair a single tear falling onto his knee. Oh how he missed her it had killed him when he took her to Asgard he knew it meant he was saying good bye for the last time. He kissed the page and put it on the table by his side next to his tea cup. He dug his hand deep into his jacket pocket and pulled out red spotted hankie and wiped away the tear from his eye before he stood up. He was about to leave when the top row of round holes flipped in there holders to reveal red lights flashing he sat back down in his chair and pulled a steam punk styled lever the was next to the chair. At once the chair spun to the right so the doctor was facing the monitor a round hole in the floor appeared and a wooden control panel rose out of the floor lighting up, as it rose it began to turn so when it was in position it was in front of the doctor like a steam punk keyboard with all manner of switches, buttons and leavers. The monitor know showed a library, The Library. No he couldn't be here.

"show me the main console room" the doctor snapped. The screen was immediately replaced with an image of Clara yelling at the console all the lights were off and only the emergency lighting strips were on bathing the consle room in a wight wash of light. "give me sound" the doctor snapped again.

"doctor whats happeing? Why is there know power whats happening?" Clara yelled into the air.

"Clara don't touch anything the tardis is in sub mode. The slightest movement could really mess things up". The doctor said in a hushed wisper.

"whats sub mode when its at home doctor and why did it turn its self on?" Clara asked, now whispering herself.

"Sub mode is when the TARDIS shuts down the console room and locks it off from the rest of the TARDIS to stop the pilot leaving. It only turns it's self on when it is in a close proximity to a past version of it's self in a fixed point in space and time. It locks its controls and go's into camouflage mode so it can't be noticed by a past version of me or one of my companions."

"But you said we were heading to earth but the scanners telling me were in The Library. why did you bring us here? And are you saying I'm stuck in here?" Clara said glaring at the camera.

"Ah yes I think you will be in till I can sort out this mess as it's only the console room that go's into lock down. And I didn't bring us here Clara something or someone must have remote piloted the TARDIS here but who? The doctor mused.

"Get me out of here doctor". Clara said pleadingly to the camera.

The Doctor flicked a series of switches and pushed a bunch of buttons. For a moment the console room lit up the engines started and then as quick as they had started they shut down again. And the main doors to the console rooms were replaced by a black sheet of metal and a round hole.

"what did you do Doctor? Wheres the door gone?" Clara said in a strangled whisper.

"Ah well it seem the TARDIS herself doesn't want to leave sub mode but..." He tried flicking a difrent set of switchs but nothing happened at all. He pushed the console out of his way before standing and heading over to round hole in the wall. He pushed it in and it slid back reviling blank screen. Activate EM14 the screen burst into life. He tapped away at the little screen trying to redrect contorl of the TARDIS to his little consal but as soon as he tried it the screen went blank. He sat back down.

"Clara..."before he could say anything else a hologram flickered into life in front of Doctors eyes. "River..." Before the Doctor could finish his sentence the hologram started talking.

"Hello Sweetie, I know you must be wondering how and why the TARDIS has gone to The Library. Well what can I say I'm a mean girl. I set out here knowing that there was a high chance of me dying. I knew that I would not see you again so I put a plan together. The night that we went to Asgard I connected my Vortex manipulator to the console and I spoke to the TARDIS. I asked her to grant me a favor. I put in a program that would enable you to pick up my body. The TARDIS won't move in till I am back on board. Doctor if you have ever loved me grant me this one wish take me home take me to earth bury me by my parents please Doctor do this for me. Oh and by the way I've left you a present in my suit pocket."

The hologram of river faded and the Doctor sat there in shock. Here he was back in The Library here to dodge Vasta Narada, his past self, Dona and the to some how sneak out his dead wife to take her back to new york to bury her with her parents.

"Doctor what is it? Doctor how long are we going to be here?"

"Clara Don't worry I know how to get us out of here. Just hang on OK there's some lanterns under the console as well as a bunch of books. I'll be back soon." And with that he flicked a button on his console and her image disappeared and was replaces with a dark room covered in shadows and a past version of his TARDIS standing next to his new camouflaged one. "Well Doctor lets get ion with it. He picked up his sonic and pointed it at the wall over at the book shelf it lowered to revile a room filled with a white room with white tables covered in bits and pieces. A yellow car stood on a ramp in the middle of the room. He stepped in and started grabbing bits and bobs from different tables. He went over to a Dalek shell and soniced it causing the eye stalk to fall off into his out stretched hand. He continued collecting items from around the room. He dumped all the bits he had gathered onto an empty table and set to work. 12 minutes later he yelled in triumph as he strapped on a bulky watch like device onto his hand.

He went back into the wooden room and pointed his sonic at the little console. A round hole in the ceiling slid into the ceiling and a ladder dropped down. The doctor smiled as he began to climb.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 ~ Into the library.

AN ~ I have tried to tie up a few lose ends up in this chapter.

The Doctor Climbed the ladder for over an hour before he came to the hatch he was after. He flipped the cover of a small circuler control panel and flipped all the switches up there was a click and the hatch above his head slowly lifted stopped for a momemnt and looked up. He then soniced the shield devise on his arm smiled and climbed out onto the roof of the TARDIS's outer shell muttering "eat that Vasta Nerada". Once he was on the roof he pushed the panel shut and gave it a quick zap of the sonic. There was a chirping sound and the bulb by his head flashed twice. He pocketed the sonic before slipping over the edge of the TARDIS roof looked at the police box right infront of his TARDIS. Talk about close for comfort. Before he could move or slip away he herd the doors to the police box open and a man in a tall long coat flew out talking to the ginger haired woman who was behind him. Oh Donna of all the people he must face why her?

"51st centry, by now you have holovids and downloads fiction miss readings but you need the smell of books..." The Doctor phased out of the conversation transfixed by Donna. After a minuite or two he shook himself off and lowered himself over the side of the TARDIS, landing on the hard wood floor with a soft fud.

Now that he was off the TARDIS he could only see one of the two police box's that were there. He Steeped into the shadows tentatively. Once he was all the way in he sighed. It had worked of course he knew it would but still he was a bit surprised that his botched shield had actually worked. He Donna so much. He'd go so far to say that he missed her more than any other companion he'd ever had. Although river didn't count because they where maried. After a few nerve wracking minutes folowing his past self and Donna he he found the section of the liabary he wanted. He let out a sigh of relief. He saw a door and ran for it he slipped inside just in time to here Rivers voice. "come on guys how slow can you be?" The Doctor smiled to himself just like river to be taking charge. He thorght in a few minuites he would meet her for the first time. He laughed at some of their adventures as he headed down into a small room containing books from the 29th century he noted famous authors like James Vorvakion writer of The Myths of Torchwood and The Face of Boe Who Is He? But he ignored them and ran to the center of the room. He pulled out his sonic and waved it at the gravity shoot in the floor. He adjusted the setting a small amount and pointed it at the entrance. The emitter shone red instead of its usual green and the entrance opened. A blue corridor of anti grav sprung into life in front of the doctor.

He looked into it and jumped head first into the tunnel, sonic at arms length he flew thousands of feet into the heart of the library. At last he arrived at the heart of the planet he went over to the controls and looked them over knowing that this was the spot that River would die. He sat slumped against the wall and a wire fell down next to his nose. He looked at it then his eyes folowed the wire to a small book shelf where just one book sat. He smiled as this book was one he had read as a child on galifrey. It was intitled 'regenaration after death.' He ran over and flicked through the contents.

"That's it" he yelled after 5 minuites "I can save her." He spent the next few hours rushing around pulling wires out and sonicing them he then found the head piece that he knew river would use later and he stared at it. He lifted a flap in the back of the head set and pulled out a small green crystel from the depth of his pockets and sloted it into the space behind the flap. He resecured the flap and took a deep breath then he blew onto the head piece. But what came out of his mouth was not normal air it was pure unrefined Regeneration energy. Full of protencal as he blew he rembered every second of his life he'd spent with river.

He poured a 100 years of his life into the head set. He knew that River would kill him for it but he knew he couldn't let her die if he could save her. Its not like he's only got 12 any more after all he had received all the high councils regenerations after they perished in the Time War. He smiled as he set about neatly put everything away before he stowed away in a cupboard a few rooms away. He sat in the cupboard for about five minutes before he got board. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a ball of string, a packet of strawberry shoe laces, a handful of credits, denarie and other forms of money, a packet of jelly babies and PSP. He sat there and reached into his other pocket and reached around in till he found a set of head phones.

He looked at the port built into the wall and sudenly a thorght acured to him. He wipped out his sonic and began pulling bits of wires out of his pockets. After a few minuites he had built a conecter that would enable him to acsess The Libarys data core. One end was all ready connected to the port in the wall the other was atached to his shield. He took a deep breath and aimed his sonic at the device and actevated it.

Suddenly he was standing out side of a hospital and infront of him sat on a parck bench was Donna. Before he could stop himself he wooped and yelled and ran over to Donna pulling her into a deep hug.

"Donna oh how iv'e missed you" he yelled

"who are you?" Donna said looking baffled

"I'm a old friend Donna" before he could say anything else a bald african american man apeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry sir Miss Noble is not strong enough to have visitors" the man got out a phone pressed a few buttons and suddenly the doctor saw black and he droped to the ground.

A few hours later he woke he was still sat there curled up in his cupboard with his head bobbing along to the tunes of super Mario brothers from the PsP that he must have left on. He pulled out his watch that the TARDIS had made for him (it told him the current time of where ever he was). It was time. He got out and dusted himself off. He walked back into the room where he saw his past self being lead out by Donna. He stopped and looked at River. He knew the pain that he had felt in that other body as he saw this woman that he had only just meet die in front of him. He knew how he had felt whenever River said something like 'you and your secretes will be the death of me'. But he also knew how it was for the best. How it meant he would get to know river and one day marry her on top of a pyramid in area 52 in an alternate time. He lent down and kissed Rivers head. He went over to the panle and flicked a row of switchs. A golden light surounded melledy pond and slowly her chest started to rise and fall and her eyes flickered open.

She stirred. "Hello Sweetie" slowly she stood and stretched. "Oh my that hurt I should have died that means you you..." she suddenly without warning slapped him right across the face. "You idiot you wasted you regeneration energy for me who could you!" River yelled

"River I'm sorry". The Doctor started but was cut off again by river yelling.

"Don't you dare River me Young man how dare you try and save me its embarrassing".

"Look river we need to go be seen by me the past me. And hang on a sec did you just call me young man!? The doctor said indignantly, the faintest trace of smile crept to Rivers lips.

Before he could say anything else River pulled him into a kiss. For a moment he didn't know what to do so he just flayalled his arms around in till she stopped and let him go from the one sided imbrace.

"Come on Sweetie RUN" and with that she grabbed his arm and they ran off towards the lifts. When they got in she pressed a button on the back of her collar and the suit she was wearing folded into a little pack that she clipped onto her belt. Now she was wearing black trousers and a black hoodie that had 'lunar uni' on the back of it she pulled back her sleeve to reveile her Vortex manipulator she flipped the cover off and pushed a button and the pack with her space suit disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What?" the doctor started.

"I had to leave you something to make you think you could save me so there a memory chip inside there that will make your past self believe i'm alive in the computer so you would think I was gone."

"but River why how did you get me here how did you manage to hyjack the TARDIS? And was it nesasery to do it while my past self was here? I have Clara stuck in the console room and I had to climb through the TARDIS ventalation safts to leave from the roof hatch you know what all that climbing does to my shoes"

"Oh sweetie all I can say to you is, man up" River said as she gave the doctor a quick peck on he cheek. Sudently her hands raced to her pockets wheres my screwdriver? Wheres my diary? Doctor exsplain your self!

"Ah, oh my I think if memory servs me right they are on a ledge in the biography contanent"

"well we better get going then". The doors of the lift oppend and they stept onto the roof of one of the many library towers. The Doctor led river over to a bench over looking the planets horizon and they sat. River lay with her head in the doctors lap. He humed contentedly as he ran his fingers through rivers golden hair. The doctor was about to say something but was inturupted by Rivers Vortex maniplatior bleeping. She sat up and smiled at the doctor.

"your past self has gone the sub mode turned off the console room is know operational" Before sge could contine talking a hologram of Clara blazed into life.

"Doctor, Doctor where are you the Consle is acting all funny Doctor Help..." thejn the hologram was cut off leaving the doctor sat there in shock.

"what? Clara know" He grabed rivers hand and ran toward the lift again. He pointed the sonic at the liftcontrols and the doors flew apart. He stept in with river let off another blast of sonic energy at the interior controls and they hurtled towards the ground floor.

The second the doors opeoned the Doctor ran into the main hall looking for his TARDIS river closely behind. But it was gone all that was left where the tardis had been was a sqaure scorch mark the shape of a police public call box...


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 – wrong buttons

Clara was board. She had been sat in the TARDIS console room for ages waiting for the Doctor to come back from his office so they could go and see the kids. She sat down but by the switch station as the doctor had called it and picked up the book she'd left there. Summer Falls by Amelia Williams. She had read the book a hundred time but she still loved it. She had just flicked to chapter 11 (her favriote bit by far) when the TARDIS started to make its usual sounds, levers flicked up and moniters displayed streams of infomation then as soon as it had started the sound stopped and every ligtht in the room blincked out as if someone had pulled the plug.

Even the main time roter had become lifeless. After a few seconds in pitch blackness the emergancey ligting kicked in and a ring of eary green light lit the console room. Clara droped her book and ran over the main console and flicked a series of buttons. the TARDIS lit up for a split second before returning to its eary state. the only diferance now was that one of the moniters was showing a flickery image of some sort of liabry she flicked a switch and a word flashed momentaraly on the screen saying 'the liabary'

She kicked the console in fustration "doctor whats happeing? Why is there know power whats happening?" Clara yelled into the air.

there was a crackle and hiss of static as the doctors voice resonated around the silent console room. "Clara don't touch anything the tardis is in sub mode. The slightest movement could really mess things up". 'Ah' Clara thorght to herself oops probley not the best idea to vhave flicked all thouse switchs and kicked the time roter then.

"whats sub mode when its at home doctor and why did it turn its self on?" Clara asked, now whispering herself.

"Sub mode is when the TARDIS shuts down the console room and locks it off from the rest of the TARDIS to stop the pilot leaving. It only turns it's self on when it is in a close proximity to a past version of it's self in a fixed point in space and time. It locks its controls and go's into camouflage mode so it can't be noticed by a past version of me or one of my companions."

oh god what was happening stay calm stay calm stay calm the doctor will fix this just talk to him.

"But you said we were heading to earth but the scanners telling me were in The Library. why did you bring us here? And are you saying I'm stuck in here?" Clara said glaring at the camera she had noticed blinking in one of the lifeless roundholes

"Ah yes I think you will be in till I can sort out this mess as it's only the console room that go's into lock down. And I didn't bring us here Clara something or someone must have remote piloted the TARDIS here but who?" god she wished he'd shut up and just filck a few switchs and get her out

"Get me out of here doctor". Clara said pleadingly to the camera. All of a sudden the conole room lite up once more before returning to its previous state. Clara looked to see if anything had changed and it had.  
"what did you do Doctor? Wheres the door gone?" Clara said in a strangled oh god she was traped the looked down at the other exits but theyed been replased by blasted doors that looked like they'd been pulled out of a star wars movie but these had a funny symble on them.  
the Doctors voice crakeled again resonating around the lifeless console room "Ah well it seem the TARDIS herself doesn't want to leave sub mode but..." she herd him flick a serise of switchs and type on some sort of keybord before he contined "Clara". Suddenly his voice was cut off by pure static. she moved around the console room trying too get the doctor back.

"Doctor what is it? Doctor how long are we going to be here?" Clara said into a litle microphone.

"Clara Don't worry I know how to get us out of here. Just hang on OK there's some lanterns under the console as well as a bunch of books. I'll be back soon." with that the camrer in the roundhole disapered and the room returened into eary silence.  
"Ahh" Clara screemed into thin air "God i hate him". She ran down the stairs and wondered over to the bace of the time rota where a series of boxes were placed around it in a hexigon. She walked over and open one. normaly this would lead into the wardrobe but it was blocked by a blank sheet of silver metal. she moved round to the next one which contained a laptop and a serise of glowsticks and lanterns. suddenly Clara wondered if the engines were off how long till the heat went?  
She knew the tardis prodused oxegion like a plant does but what about heat? she moved onto another box and pulled out a serise of fur coats and pillows as well as a bunch of sleeping bags. "You know you can say alot about the doctor..." she mused as she went to the next cuboard and she opened it to revile the compleat works of dickins and shakespear. "He's prepared for every thing." Clara muttered to her self.

She went over to a pannle in the wall by one of the hexsagonal round holes the punched a code that the Doctor had once showed her and one of the round hole covers fell off reviling a hadle. "Oh yer the powers out, i'll have to do it by hand." She grabed the handle and pulled out a box that unfolded into a comfey (ish) chair. She wondered over to the boxes suround the counsle and picked up a lantten and her copy of summer falls and walked back over and fell into the chair.

she had just got to the last chapter and was wiping the tears from her eyes with the corner of her cardie when the lights came back on. "Doctor" Clara ran up stairs into the main console room she ran to the console and tried to get the monitors working. before she could flick a switch, press a button and turn a nob there was a explosion the TARDIS console room tilted left the monitors cracked the round holes exploded and Clara was hurled down one of the corridors a column of fire chasing her as she went.

* * *

AN ~ thanks for all the people who reviewed the first two chapters please continue to review


	4. Chapter 4

wondering through the ruins ...

* * *

Clara stired, god what had happend? she looked around. "This isn't the consle room". she was in a coridor not one she rembered from all her previouse jaunts into the depths of the TARDIS this coridor was difrent insted of its normal green glow it was bright white and the normal hexagonal round holes had been replaced by circular caps the size of hub caps. she picked herself up off the floor she noticed a few of the round holes covers had come off. Most just revield wires and switchs a few were full of odd's and ends but the one that stood out the most was the one next to a small door white door. This round hole houesed two items one Clara reconised instantly as a med pack and the other was a short gold lipstick shaped devise. she removed the cap and looked at the tiny red emiter on the end.

"I wonder" Clara muesed to herself pointing the devise at the door and pressing the small button there was a red flash from the emiter and a sound like a sontaron blastor rifle and the door opened. and Clara stept through into a bedroom. she looked up at th bunk bed and saw that had been left unmade. Clara walked over to a drssing table and looked at a group of people she saw the Doctor and that river woman and to other people locked in a kiss the were sitting on a rock in what Clara asumed was central park. The glanced at the other items in the room she saw a set of blue scrubs on the floor and picked them up reading the ID badge.

"Rory Williams who's he?" she glanced around a again at the room and left heading back into the coridor. but instead of there being a coridor there she was now in a wooden control room to her right there was a moniter and a few oak chairs and in front of her there was a hexsagonal writing desk with a few switchs. Clara turned stept out through the door and again she was in a difrent room.

"For the love of God." Clara yelled kicking the rail next to her. She looked around this room. The room was dome shaped and there was a cylnder of metlal runing strait through the center of this new room. "lights" clara said to her self and all around the room eiary red lights flew on coming out of hexsagonal round holes. "Wow that actualy worked" she said to herself. She shivered and grabed a lond brown coat the was hund on one of the suport beams.

Clara walked foward and put her hand against the metal cylnder. As soon as her fingertips touched the cylnder the red lights went out only to be replased with normal whight lite. the Cylnder hummed and droped doen into the ground reviling a orgainic looking consol the time rotoar shone with a dull green light it pulsed as if it were alive. Clara ran to a screen and flicked a button that brought the screen to life and it showed a citadle inside what Clara could only describe as a glass bubble. The citidle stood inbetween to mountains and in the sky two suns shone casting the mountains shadow over the citidles. Clara sat down on a seet that looked like it had been riped out of a second hand car and the lights went out leaving her in darkness once more.

The libary ~  
"No no no no no!" The Doctor yelled hiting his forhead with the palm of his hand as he lay against a piller.  
"Doctor." River said gently placing her hand on the doctor's shoulder. He looked up to her fear in his eyes. "What happend to the TARDIS?" She said looking at him sharing his pain.  
"She's so stupid i told her not to touch anything now look what shes gone and done." He said looking into his lap.  
"where did she go Doctor? tell me"  
He looked up at her and said in a mutter "Galifrey" ...

* * *

Galifey Parlement ~

"Your lady ship" a young looking man said walking down the messangers path toward a the lady who sat in her white silk robes looking over images of Dalek Ship blue prints on a small screen that hovered infront of her.  
"Yes" the lady snapped impationtly swating the screen away with the back of her hand causing it to fly over into the wall and melt into a much larger screen that showed images of burning worlds and lunner bases.  
"Theres been a breach in zone 7353"  
"Daleks" she said not even looking up from the papers infront of her.  
"No my lady" the messenger said.  
"Then what she said in a angry voice.  
"it's a TT capsual my Lady" he said then he continued "it's in the shape of a earth Police box"  
She stood up knocking back the chair she had so quickly vacated. She stept around her desk pulling her hair out of its tight bun as she walked down the coridor to a small door.  
She opened the door and stept in pulling out a small wistel before punching in a soem numbers into a key pad set in to the wall she dissapeared and within the blinck of an eye she apeared on the top of a sand dune wind wipping her hair and her robes around her.

* * *

The TARDIS ~

Clara sat there in the darkness for about a minit before the lights slowly flickered on one by one first the panals on the consal then when the roundholes had all returned to there previous state the screen flicked on know standing not 50ft away from the TARDIS there stood a buetiful woman in wight and silver robes with long blonde hair wipping around her around her head she wore a small circlet of silver and i her hand she held what looked like a harmonica. Clara stood transfixed as the woman strood towards the TARDIS pulling a key from a chain the lay around her neck.

* * *

Area 7353 ~

The lady walked towards the TARDIS key in hand and whistle in the other. She blew the wistle just as she got to the TARDIS door and inserted the key into the lock. a small metal dog laybled K-9 apeared in a heat haze and nodded to the woman.

"mistres." K-9 said.  
The woman stept into the smoking consol room and yelled "exstractor fans on" the smoke cleared the room and showed the full exstent of the damage. Two of the console pannals had all but been destroyed the time roter was cracked and the side panals were scortched.  
"Doctor it's me it's Romana where are you" Romana yelled running into one of the smoked filled coridoors. ...

* * *

A/N ~  
sorry if this seems rushed i just want to get this fan fic over with as i don't seem to be any good at writing none slash fan fics


End file.
